


Happy Birthday

by noodledout



Category: supermega
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Ryan, Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Kissing, Special Night, dirty talking, handjobs, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodledout/pseuds/noodledout
Summary: Matt needed to treat his boyfriend to something special for his birthday. Something more than just a romantic date, something to push Ryan over the edge, and birthday sex, seems to be the best idea ever.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to someone on insta and they read my previous "stepdad ryan" fanfic and loved it. so i thought i need to write more b/c i mean why the fuck not.   
> thanks elirymagees <3

Matt's stomach flustered with butterflies, he's never done anything this romantic for Ryan. Ryan is usually the one who does something romantic. Oh god, what if it turns out bad? What if it turns out really bad? What if-

"Coming home soon." 

Matt's phone buzzed, showing Ryan's text on the lock screen. He put in his pass code and texted Ryan back, 

"I've got a surprise for you when you get home." 

Okay now, Matt was feeling better. He knew Ryan would love this, because Ryan isn't that picky at all. Well, most of the time anyway. Matt gently unwrapped the food in the plastic bag, tearing off the receipts. He twiddled with the styrofoam container, unlatching and revealing the burgers and fries. Next, the roses on the table, with some rose petals scattered. Perfect! The food isn't homemade, but this'll do. He had something else under his sleeve, but that's after dinner. 

A door clicked. "Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late. Didn't think editing would take so damn long," Matt rushed over to his lover and planted a kiss on his lips. Ryan ran his big hands through Matt's hair, and then pulled him back. "Whoa, what a welcome." Matt couldn't wait after Dinner, because that was his time to finally be top for once. 

"Happy Birthday, baby boy. After dinner I have something very special for you."

 

Dinner was quiet, and sexually tensing. Matt brushed his leg up against Ryan's like a cat, but then he had to remember he was going to be the top, so he'd stop. And so following, that made it quiet, plus awkward conversation. "So, since we're finished, what's the surprise?" Matt almost forgot for a split second. But nevertheless, that was the one thing on his mind the entire dinner. "Go in the bedroom, tonight we're switching things up. Go put on what I have for you."

Matt what? Did he get lingerie for Ryan? Ryan was stunned by the sudden turn around, but this was too interesting to turn down.

A black thong like lingerie. Lingerie was never Ryan's forte, he was never interested in it. Ryan took off his clothes anyway, and put it on. Shockingly, it fit pretty well. "Matt, can I please take it off?" Matt came in the room with his shirt off and boxers, and was stunned by Ryan. "You will soon. I'll tear it off of you, that's for sure." Matt intently walked to Ryan, beginning with a soft kiss. His thumbs stroked Ryan beard, biting his bottom lip with a much more faster pace. "Matt-" Ryan let go for air. "you've changed. And, it's really hot." Matt half smiled, with that cliche smirk Ryan loves. 

Matt forcefully pushed Ryan onto the bed, scooting up on top of Ryan. "You thought that was hot?" Matt grabbed Ryan's hair, making out with him in a desirable way. Matt brushed his boyfriend's face closer with his fingertips, letting go gently. "You have no idea what I want to do to you, baby."

Ryan likes this new Matt, the dominant, strong Matt. It turned him on quite a lot, more than ever. Matt slips the lingerie almost down, and traces his boney fingers on Ryan's shaft. His tongue circles around him, making patterns and possibly even shapes with his mouth. Certainly, Matt has been practicing, because this is entirely new to Ryan. 

"Fuck- babe..." Matt's lips were wrapped around Ryan's thick member. He gave out a short groan, that vibrated Ryan and sent chills down to his core. "Fuck- just fuck me already, alright? I'm about to cum so bad."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." 

 

One finger shot up in Ryan's ass, his insides clenching onto Matt. The warm slimy insides wrap around Matt's boney fingers, and then two are melting into Ryan. "F-fuck, this feels so good!" Ryan's head shot back and he let out a deep moan as he felt three. How long did he plan this? How had he practiced? How is he so much better at sex than Ryan, the top himself? 

Matt flipped Ryan over, and pulled his ass closer to his dick. "I'll fuck you so bad you won't be able to walk for the rest of the week, Ryan." The way Matt said his name sent him overboard. Gently, Matt slid his member into Ryan. His boyfriend's dick was unbearably pleasurable, he felt tears run down his cheek, this is the first time he's ever been fucked, because he's always fucked Matt so much. This change was certainly different. 

"God, you're so fucking hot when I'm inside you." Matt couldn't wait any longer, he started to thrust. Ryan screamed his name as the thrusts harder, and louder. "M-matt! Oh my god-" 

Ryan was so close, gripping onto the sheets and the pillow. Matt pulled out before even cumming, flipped Ryan over, and began to fuck him senseless again. "I wanna see your face when you come-" Matt bent his arms and got his face closer to Ryan's, making out with him until Ryan was moaning his release. "Fuck!" Matt pulled out, all sweaty and numb, and saw the liquid drip from inside his lover. 

They both were exhausted, even though it was only eight. "I-I'll help you clean up." 

"Fuck, that was amazing." Ryan got off the bed and went into the bathroom. Matt followed. 

"Yeah, was it? Watched a lot of videos."

"Well it paid off." Matt smirked, laughing a little.

"Happy Birthday, baby." He wrapped his arms around Ryan and nibbled his neck. Fuck, how did he pull that off so good?


End file.
